Time sensitive networks can be generally defined as networks that may communicate at least some time sensitive data. As such, time sensitive networks need to be capable of communicating time sensitive data within an acceptable amount of time. While many of today's communications networks follow a best-effort approach (e.g., various Ethernet and Internet protocol (IP) based networks), a best-effort approach is generally not suitable for time sensitive applications because even minor delays in the transmission and/or delivery of time sensitive content (e.g., data between components in a vehicle control network) is unacceptable for such applications.
To overcome the drawbacks of communications networks that use a best-effort approach, various TSN related technologies and standards have emerged. For example, the IEEE 802.1 Time-Sensitive Networking Task Group is currently in the process of specifying a set of protocols for TSNs. These protocols may provide, require, or promote behaviors for limiting and/or controlling communication related latency in TSNs. Example behaviors for TSNs may include precise synchronization between all TSN elements (e.g., devices), traffic shaping or scheduling for time sensitive streams, reservation or “admission control” for reserving or pre-allocating bandwidth and frequency for transmitting or receiving time sensitive streams, and/or identification of non-participating (e.g., “non-TSN”) elements within a TSN.
Issues arise when attempting to test resources within a TSN. For example, challenges exist in testing whether a TSN element and/or related components are implementing appropriate functionality and/or are implementing standards and/or protocols accurately.